Partners
by ejzah
Summary: Various Drabbles or short fics that I originally posted on my Tumblr. Most of these are Densi, but there are a few with other members of the team. Any M chapters will be noted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written last October, obviously before the wedding. Set in season 10.

* * *

"So, we're going with the mango right?" And though Kensi phrased it at as a question, it was more of a statement, a desperate plea that they finally decide on something for the wedding.

"Sure," Deeks said agreeably. He took a bite of baked chicken, Kensi's offering for dinner and silently chewed. She'd been throwing out ideas intermittently for the last hour and he so far his input had maybe been a little less than satisfactory. As far as he was concerned, the cake could come from Costco and he'd be fine with it.

"Sure? I thought it was your favorite. It was the only one you actually ate and didn't just nibble on. Or spit out." Kensi replied, throwing a pointed look at Deeks as she said the last part. He wasn't entirely sure if she was more annoyed with him for not participating or having the audacity to spit out artisan cake.

"It was good."

"Cake donuts are good. Ice cream is good. I want spectacular," Kensi said with what seemed rather disproportionate passion for the given topic, even coming from the Queen of Sweets.

"Why does it have to be spectacular?" Deeks asked, picking up both their plates as Kensi finished her last few pieces of rice. He carried them to the sink, trying to voice why after everything, this still bothered. "Why can't it just be good?"

"Deeks, this is our wedding. I just want it to be perfect." Kensi said earnestly and he sighed. He understood where she was coming from, but he still believed that going bigger wasn't always better. He turned his head, speaking over his shoulder while he scrubbed at some burnt-on chicken residue.

"And I agree. But the things that will make it perfect aren't cake or the most expensive venue available. You know what will make it perfect? Having the team there. Having our moms, our friends and of course, Monty, there to celebrate with us." Kensi rolled her eyes but seemed to consider what he was saying. Eventually she stood up and came to stand behind Deeks, watching as he cleaned.

"I love that's all you need to make it perfect, baby, but I can't help but think that we're going to regret not doing all the things normal people do at their weddings. And if we're not disappointed, then someone else will be," she said.

"Is this what you want, though? Because everyone else, they don't matter. If you really want fancy cake and everything, then yes, let's do it. But only if it makes you happy."

"You don't think I'm happy?" Kensi asked, sounding stunned and maybe a little hurt by his assessment.

"Not about this," he answered honestly. "If you were, I don't think we'd be so stressed about picking stuff and we'd actually have a date and venue picked."

"Then what do you suggest?" Kensi asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"We choose what we really want and trash the rest. Screw what everyone else thinks. Screw normal." Kensi was silent for several seconds and then she threw the question back at him.

"What do you want to do? Other than keeping things simple." Deeks shrugged.

"Keep the guest list below 150 and stop worrying about things like table settings and floral arrangements."

"So basically what you've been saying the whole time we've been engaged," Kensi acknowledged dryly.

"Yeah, but this time we actually do it instead of arguing about it for the next two months," he said, smiling gently to take the sting from his words. Turning so his back faced the front of the sink, Deeks cupped his hand around Kensi's chin.

"Well, I could do without the additional stress," Kensi admitted, leaning into him. "And I've never had a huge interest in color schemes so if you truly do not care I can do without all that too."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I think so. And I've always liked the idea of a beach wedding since you mentioned it."

"That all sounds great to me," Deeks said while trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"But, one thing," Kensi added, holding up a finger between them. "that is non-negotiable, is the cake. We have to have cake. I don't care if it's mango or carrot, but we are having a three-tiered, frosting covered cake." Deeks smiled broadly at Kensi's adamant tone and nodded as he dropped his soapy hand around her waist.

"I think I can get down with that as long as we agree I reserve the right to cut you off after four pieces. I really don't want to spend our wedding night in the ER because you've overdosed on sugar."

"Shut up," Kensi said fondly, pressing herself to Deeks' front and snaking her fingers into his hair. She cut off his reply with a firm kiss that made him forget everything but the warm, incredible woman in his arms.

"We'll start making reservations tomorrow, deal?" Deeks asked a few minutes later

"Deal." Kensi agreed, punctuating the words with another kiss.


	2. Wedding Day

A/N: Another drabble I posted before the wedding actually occurred.

* * *

His heart is racing, his palms are damp and he's pretty sure there's a giant wet patch down the back of his dress shirt, only partially thanks to the sun beating down on him. Good thing he opted to wear a vest.

Deeks throws another involuntary glance in the direction of the beach side reception hall they rented for the wedding. Somewhere behind the frosted veranda doors, Kensi is waiting and in a few moments she'll walk out in a dress that probably cost more than a couple house payments.

It's a simultaneously exhilarating and terrifying thought. In less than an hour he's going to be a married man. Each second that they wait, feels like a thousand minutes, giving him more time to worry about forgetting his vows. Or given his accelerating heart rate, fainting.

His eyes flick up again without his permission and he feels a reassuringly heavy hand descend on his shoulder.

"Breathe, man," Sam whispers. "She'll be out any minute and you don't want to be passed out for that."

Deeks nods gratefully and pulls in a shallow breath, releasing it slowly. Still, he jerks slightly when the first strains of Pachelbel's Canon begin.

He counts out a little more than two and a half minutes in his head, his breath catching when the doors finally open again and Kensi emerges as the music swells. She's absolutely breathtaking as she walks down the short aisle, lead by her mother.

They stop a few feet away, Julia kisses Kensi's cheek and then she turns to take her seat. As Kensi takes the last few steps forward, he sees beneath all the silk and delicate lace, she shaking slightly, her hands trembling around her bouquet.

For a second she looks just as nervous as he feels, but the she visibly gathers herself and lifts her head, gifting him with a radiant smile. His face splits into an equally wide grin that probably looks ridiculous the the sea of guests watching but he finds he doesn't care.

Deeks reaches his hand out and Kensi links her fingers through his, bringing them to her mouth for a brief kiss .

"Let's get married," she whispers so only he can hear.


	3. The Bet

A/N: Originally written for a prompt challenge in November, 2018.

Prompt: _"I don't understand why you feel like you have to keep stuff from me."_

* * *

"Are you sure?" Deeks hissed, looking over his shoulder. There was almost no one in the office yet, but he couldn't be too careful. The place was filled with literal spies and ninjas.

"What do you mean, am I sure? That's as official as you can get at this point," Kensi whispered back as she pointed to the paper laid out on her desk.

"Well, I don't know how these things work!"

"What are you guys whispering about?" Callen asked at a normal volume from behind them. Deeks jerked and promptly smashed his knee into his desk while Kensi swore sharply and hastily crammed the paper into her bag.

"Nothing," Deeks hissed out between his teeth, this time because his knee was throbbing rather than for the sake of secrecy.

"Uh-huh." Callen glanced between them, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Deeks immediately made a concerted effort to look less suspicious.

"Honestly Callen, we were just discussing something personal," Kensi said. Which was exactly the wrong thing to say if Callen's look of delight was anything to go by.

"Do tell. Is it something dirty? I bet it's something dirty. Is it something you should be ashamed of?" Callen guessed, taking enormous delight in their discomfort.

"It's nothing like that. We'd just like to keep it between the two of us for right now," Deeks explained, hoping that Callen would give them a break for once. It was probably futile, given the fact that nearly every one of their team mates was a shameless gossip.

"I don't understand why you feel like you have to keep stuff from me," Callen said in an overly and completely fake hurt tone.

"Ok, don't even try to pull that kind of crap on me, Callen. You've complained about our oversharing for years," Deeks said without a hint of remorse. The gleam in Callen's eye went from delighted to calculating in a second.

"Fine. I bet Hetty will be interested to know that you guys are letting personal business distract you." As far as threats went, it wasn't a particularly good one. They'd been bringing their personal relationship to work for years and Hetty had stopped caring for the most part long ago.

Still, Deeks had no doubt that Callen was completely capable of making their lives miserable until he found out the truth.

"Ok, we'll tell you," he said with a reluctant sigh.

"Deeks!" Kensi protested, sounding shocked that he was giving in so easily.

"C'mon Kensi, it's not like he's going to give in until we tell him something." Kensi looked mutinous for a moment but then she seemed to consider the legitimacy of what he'd said.

"Fine. But you absolutely cannot tell anyone else," she said. Callen nodded in agreement and held up his hands, maybe in response to the dangerous glint in Kensi's eyes. Locking eyes with Deeks briefly, she lowered her voice again,

"We think I'm pregnant." There was a moment of tense silence as they all acknowledged the secret she'd just revealed. Then Callen grinned broadly again.

"Sam and Eric owe me fifty bucks," he announced smugly.

"What?" Kensi said, frowning at the completely unexpected segue.

"I bet them that I could get you guys to tell me you were pregnant first," Callen explained.

"You bet on us?" Deeks repeated, trying to figure out if he was offended, angry or impressed at his teammates' craftiness. "Wait, how did you know Kensi was pregnant?"

"Yeah, we figured something was up since you guys have been acting twitchy as hell for weeks. Sam finally figured it out after Kensi took that sick day last week."

"And you didn't think that, I don't know, asking us would be a better idea?" Kensi pointed out, sarcasm turned on full force. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head, muttering under her breath.

"We did ask you and you said everything was fine. Besides, betting is a lot more fun. And lucrative," Callen said with a shrug. He seemed completely impervious to the glares Kensi and Deeks were fielding his way. He continued to smile pleasantly at them until Nell appeared from OSP and took in their expressions.

"Hey guys, is everything ok? You don't look super happy."

"I won the bet," Callen explained and Nell immediately flushed.

"Oh crap," she muttered. "You know, I think I need to get back upstairs, see you later." Deeks rounded on Callen.

"Just how many people were in on this bet?" he asked. Callen chuckled.

"You're probably not going to like the answer to that."


	4. Ruined

Written for the sentence prompt: _"I don't want to ruin you."_ Follows episode one of season 10, To Live and Die in Mexico.

* * *

"Ok, it's just five more stairs," Kensi said, her voice slightly breathless from bearing a good portion of Deeks' weight all the way from the driveway.

Deeks paused and looked down at her, his eyes narrowed. She couldn't tell if he was squinting for effect or because his vision was blurry again and he couldn't see her clearly.

"I can count." Kensi managed not to roll her eyes at his offended tone. It wasn't his fault that a few days ago he'd struggled with some of the simple math problems his doctors had asked as part of his cognitive testing. Thankfully his memory and cognitive function had improved greatly since then but he still slipped up every now and then.

"Of course you can. Ok, now we just have to get you to the bedroom."

"Is that a come-on?" he asked with just enough confusion in his voice to make her wonder if he was being serious.

"No," she said firmly on the off-chance Deeks actually thought they were going to have sex today. Neither of them were in any condition to do anything more physical than walking up and down the stairs when necessary.

It turned out that dragging a 180 pound man through the desert when you had a mild concussion wasn't particularly conducive to good health. She might have been in better shape than Deeks, but she was feeling significantly bruised and thoroughly exhausted.

"Oh good. Because I feel like crap," Deeks said, sounding relieved.

After what felt like several minutes rather than thirty seconds, they made it through their bedroom door and Kensi gratefully deposited Deeks onto the bed. He settled into a semi-upright position, groaning quietly.

"Alright, you stay there," she said, though it was probably unnecessary since Deeks was now cradling his head in his hands and seemed incapable of moving from the spot. She leaned forward to press a kiss to Deeks' completely disheveled mass of hair and then walked towards the door again. "I'm going to grab our bags but I promise I'll be right back." Deeks lifted his hand in an unenthusiastic thumbs up in response.

Kensi's muscles protested under the combined weight of the bags they'd managed to accumulate during their week-long stay at the hospital, but eventually she wrestled them through the front door and into their bedroom.

She found Deeks exactly where she left him which was both worrying and a comfort. If he didn't move, he couldn't get hurt any further, but it was difficult to see her normally vibrant partner so still and uncomfortable.

Quietly she unpacked a few things and then grabbed a pair of Deeks' favorite sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Deeks, do you want help changing?" she asked, knowing he struggled with staying upright on his own for too long. It was a moment before Deeks responded with a slight raspy quality to his voice that made her wonder if he'd been close to falling asleep.

"Ah, no, I got it. I don't want to ruin you." Kensi frowned and brought over his pile of clothes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know for other men. Once you see this, there's no going back," he said making a lazy gesture that encompassed his left hip and chest. Kensi stared at him for several long moments while he let his hand drop limply to his stomach and continued to lay against the pillows.

"Babe, you know I've already seen everything you have right?" Kensi asked, trying to conceal the sudden concern she felt. His memory had been almost back to normal the last couple days. If he was forgetting things again, that was a really bad sign. Before she could stop herself, she started running through the laundry list of delayed symptoms the doctors had mentioned, trying to withhold the mounting panic she felt.

"You have?" Deeks asked, sounding thoroughly confused, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he gazed at her.

"Deeks…" she said warningly, helplessly. And then he started snickering.

"Oh my god, you are so easy," he wheezed, his chest shaking with suppressed laughter. He winced as the movement jarred his injuries but that didn't stop him. Kensi felt her mouth drop open for a second and she reached out to hit him, only remembering at the last second that she couldn't.

"Deeks, I swear to god if you ever, ever do that again I will kill you," Kensi said in a tight voice as Deeks continued to grin, looking overly pleased with himself. "Or cry," she added, taking a swipe at her eyes at an unexpected wave of tears burned behind her lids.

"Kens, no. I just wanted to see you laugh again." Deeks somehow pushed himself off the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She protested feebly for a few seconds and then collapsed against his chest which made both of them sway dangerously to the side.

"You can't joke about this kind of stuff," she whispered. "I can't take it."

"I figured if I'm joking, then you'll know I'm ok and won't worry so much," Deeks explained, making her laugh brokenly.

"You are such an idiot." He swiped at a tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek, nodding in contrite agreement.

"I know."

"And just so you know, you have ruined me for all other men."


	5. Chicken Dance

A/N: A very short, dialogue drabble. Again, it's Densi with friends and related to the wedding.

* * *

Sam: I am not, I repeat absolutely not, doing the Chicken Dance.

Deeks: Aw, come on, man. It's my wedding day…

Sam: Oh no, you already used that to guilt me into dancing with your mom. She flirted with me the entire time. I am not participating in a dance where you act like a bird.

Callen: You should feel flattered. Now come on, it's time to flap those overly large wings of yours.

Sam: No!

Eric walks over, holding Nell's hand and practically bouncing with excitement: I've been practicing my chicken dance for weeks. I can give you some pointers if you want, Sam.

Sam, very seriously: If you even think about it, I'll break your arm.

Kensi: Ok, there's no need to get violent. If you want to sit this one out, that's totally fine.

Deeks: Kensi, why are you giving him a pass?

Kensi: It's ok, babe. The hokey pokey is up next and I'm sure Sam would much rather dance to that.

And that was how Sam danced his first, and last, chicken dance, glaring at the bride and groom the entire time.


	6. The Talk

A/N: Another dialogue drabble, featuring wonderful Mama Deeks.

* * *

Roberta, the day before the wedding: Honey, I just want you to know that if you have any questions, I'm here for you.

Deeks: What kind of questions are we talking about?

Robert: Oh you know, dealing with the last minute jitters, sex…

Deeks: Mom!

Roberta: Martin, the wedding night can be a very stressful thing. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

Deeks: Mom, Kensi and I have been living together for three years. I don't think we're going to be stressed about our wedding night.

Roberta: Well clearly you're doing something wrong because I still don't have any grandchildren.

Deeks, walking away: Oh my god…

Roberta: Have you tried wearing looser underwear!


	7. Pining

A/N: My predictions for Kirkin's presence at the wedding, before it aired.

* * *

Kirkin when he first sees Deeks at the wedding:

"Maaarty…"

"Kirkin, what are you doing here?" Deeks demands.

"You didn't think I'd miss your special day, did you? Besides, I had to see you in your suit," Kirkin says and let's out a shuddery sigh.

"Ok, please don't do that again," Deeks says, looking thoroughly disturbed.

"It fits you like a glove." Kirkin begins fingering his lapel. "And your hair…"

"Uh, yeah, I need to find Kensi and uh, you enjoy yourself," Deeks babbles, taking several hasty steps backwards. Naturally, Kirkin follows.

"Marty, I'm sure Kensi and Jesse would understand…"

"No, no I don't think they would," Deeks interrupts him. "I need to go find Kensi and a really strong drink."

"But Maaarty…" Kirkin whines as Deeks walks away. "Promise me you'll save me at least one dance!"


	8. Babysitter

A Densi Drabble, featuring our favorite operations manager.

* * *

A few months after they have their first child, Kensi and Deeks are relaxing at home when the doorbell rings:

"Are we expecting anyone?" Deeks asks Kensi. He's reclined on the couch with Kensi cradled against his chest and feeling remarkably content. A few feet away, their daughter is sleeping peacefully in her portable bassinet.

"Mm, don't think so," she says in a soft, drowsy tone that is extremely sexy. If Deeks wasn't so content he might think of starting something. "If we just ignore them, they'll probably go away," Kensi suggests knowingly, patting him on the chest.

The doorbell rings again, this time longer and more insistent, followed by several sharp raps on the door.

"Oh my god," Deeks grumbles, gently pushing Kensi up so he can wiggle out. "Don't people understand the sanctity of naps anymore?" He hears Kensi snicker behind him as he gives his t-shirt a tug in an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles and heads for the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Deeks," Hetty greet him cheerfully when he opens the door.

"Hetty, hi. Uh, do we have a case?" Hetty chuckles, her hands clasped in front of her.

"No, I'm not here about a case. I'm sure much to your relief. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course, come in," Deeks says, opening the door and stepping to the side, although he's pretty sure Hetty could have squeezed past him if she wanted. She turns in a slow circle, taking the recent changes they've made with a small nod of appreciation.

Kensi walks into the room, her expressions concerned as Hetty continues to examine the furnishings.

"No need to look so upset, Ms. Blye. Good lord, you'd think I'm a harbinger of doom," Hetty says wryly.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but you don't really drop by for visits unless it's something serious," Kensi points out, coming to stand beside Deeks.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Deeks asks.

"I'm here to babysit," Hetty explains in an obvious tone, somehow managing to make the word 'babysit' sound regal.

"Sorry, Hetty, but we don't need a babysitter. Did Callen put you up to this?"

"Oh, certainly not, Mr. Deeks. I'd hardly fall prey to one of your colleagues' petty but surely amusing pranks. Now, your reservation is for 6 so you two need to get ready immediately or you'll be late."

"We didn't make any reservations," Kensi says slowly.

"I know. I did. Now, where is that beautiful god-child of mine?"

"Hetty…"

"Martin, you better go put on a suit and tie. Five-star restaurants don't accept patrons in blue jeans and v-necks," Hetty commands, waving them off and completely ignoring their stunned expressions. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Did what I think just happen, happen?" Deeks whispers to Kensi.

"Uh-huh." Something that sounds suspiciously like Hetty cooing to their daughter drifts in from the living room.

"So what do we do?"

"We go to dinner," Kensi decides, patting him on the back as she heads for the stairs. "And hope Hetty doesn't teach Hailey anything illegal while we're gone."

"This is definitely a terrible idea," Deeks mutters, but he can't help smiling as he catches sight of Hetty cradling Hailey in her arms, a look of utter adoration transforming her face.


	9. Officiant

20 minutes before the wedding ceremony:

Deeks: I'm getting worried. Why isn't the minister here yet?

Sam: Stop worrying, man. He probably just got stuck in traffic.

Deeks: Yeah, but wouldn't he have called to tell us he's running late? I'm getting a really bad feeling about this.

Hetty, mysteriously appearing behind them: Calm down, Mr. Deeks. Good heavens, still as dramatic as ever.

Deeks: Geez, Hetty, what are you doing here?

Hetty: You don't think I'd miss your and Miss Blye's wedding, did you? Which reminds, I don't seem to recall receiving an invitation.

Deeks: Well, we didn't exactly know where you were.

Hetty: That's no excuse.

Sam, looking equal parts annoyed and happy: Did you have something to do with the minister not showing?

Hetty: I called him and said we wouldn't be in need of his services. I'll be officiating.

Deeks: Hetty…

Hetty: I'm afraid we don't have time for further discussion. Now get up there, Martin. Your bride is waiting.


	10. Boundaries

A couple weeks after Kensi and Deeks' wedding:

"Would you two please stop it?" Kensi and Deeks looked at each other and then turned to Sam. He was bent over a pile of papers so they couldn't see his face clearly, but he'd certainly sounded annoyed and since there wasn't anyone else in the bullpen at the moment, he'd clearly been talking to them.

"What are you talking about?" Kensi ventured after Deeks gave her a shrug. Sam glanced up, his expression matching his tone.

"I'm talking about all the lovey dovey, touchy-feely stuff. You guys have always been hands-on, especially since you started dating but now it's getting ridiculous," he explained with a frown of distaste.

"We weren't doing anything!" Deeks protested.

"You kissed like three times in the last five minutes."

"Ok, it's a little creepy that you noticed…"

"We did not kiss three times," Kensi said, glaring briefly at Deeks before she turned back to Sam.

"And that doesn't taken into account all the little shoulder rubs and hair ruffles. Not to mention that the number of innuendos you been tossing around lately has reached an all-time high," Sam went on doggedly, apparently unable to hold back.

"You're just noticing it more because we haven't had any cases," Kensi said dismissively.

"I've worked with you two for ten years now, I'm used to your normal level of inappropriateness. This is different."

"We are exactly as inappropriate as we've always been," Deeks said. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Did you have your talk with them, yet?" Callen interrupted, walking into the bullpen with a wide grin.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Sam said with a shake of his head. Callen merely grinned.

"I just appreciate your fatherly urges."

"Personally, I don't enjoy working in a hostile environment."

"Ok, we are not that bad," Kensi said, starting to sound a little outraged.

"Yeah, you kind of are," Callen countered which earned an appreciative look from Sam and betrayal from Kensi and Deeks. "However, I'm willing to overlook it for now since you guys did just get married and you're still in the honeymoon stage."

"I thought you were going to back me up." Sam said in an accusing tone, shaking his head once more.

"I never said that."

"You just wait till you walk in on them kissing in the burn room." Sam got up and headed in the direction of the gym and Callen trailed after him.

"That's not going to happen because I know to knock before I enter a room."

"We aren't that bad, right?" Deeks asked Kensi as their coworkers' voices grew muffled.

"No," Kensi said immediately, then she seemed to think about it for a second, "No," she repeated. Then, checking to see that there weren't any bystanders around, she leaned in to kiss him.


	11. I Told You So

A/N: Posted after the Till Death Do us Part.

* * *

Deeks, sometime after the ceremony: I'd just like to take this moment to say, I told you so.

Sam: What are you talking about?

Deeks: You said, ahem, and I quote, "Everything is under control." I told you something was going to go wrong and I was right.

Callen: We had the situation under control.

Deeks: Ok, first of all you let Kirkin, who's obsession with me is starting to get more than a little weird, sneak in. Then you let several more criminals in. How do you call that under control?

Sam: Hey, we got you and Kensi down the aisle in time, right? And mostly intact too. I'd say that's pretty good considering your propensity for trouble.

Deeks: Don't try to turn this around and make it my fault somehow.

Callen: Well, it's certainly not our fault that Kirkin can't get over you.

Sam: You know how it is, G, a love like that lasts forever.

Deeks: Remind me why I invited you guys to my wedding?


	12. That's What Friends are For

The last few notes of the song played and Kensi sighed as Deeks held her tightly until the very end. Then, he pressed his lips to her forehead, his nose grazing her cheek as he moved back with a soft grin.

""She's all yours," he said to someone behind her and she turned to find Sam waiting with a small grin of his own.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously as Deeks passed her off to Sam and another song she didn't immediately recognize began to play.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe, I love you _

"Since you don't get to have a traditional Father-Daughter dance, we figured you should at least get a Brother-Sister dance," he explained quietly, gracefully leading her to the center of the dance floor. An unexpected wave of emotion engulfed Kensi and she pressed her lips tightly together in a fruitless attempt to stop the prick behind her eyes from turning into full-on tears. The entire day had been full of surprises and she wasn't sure she could handle one more, even if it was a happy one.

"Sam…"

"I know you didn't expect this, but I wasn't about to miss out on a dance. Or the chance to give you some last minute advice before you embark on your forever after with Deeks."

Kensi chuckled wetly and swiped a finger under her eyes.

"You still think you need to worry about me and Deeks after all this time?" she asked.

"Nah, not like that. But it never hurts to have a few tips from someone who's been where you are now," Sam said a little more seriously. He spun Kensi gently and then pulled her back in before he continued. "Just remember that you love each other and hold onto that through all the bad stuff. It'll be hard sometimes, especially when you're mad as hell at each other. I have faith in you though; you guys are strong. Whatever happens, just remember that love and you'll be alright."

_Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for _

"Thanks, Sam," Kensi whispered. She sucked in a shallow breath and purposely looked over his shoulder. She got a glimpse of Deeks watching them with a gentle smile.

"Oh, and if Deeks does anything really stupid, we'll come kick his ass when you're done with him. That's a direct quote from G, by the way."

"Wow, that's so sweet. I'm sure Deeks will be pleased to hear that." Kensi said with a sniff, glad that the serious portion of the conversation seemed to be over. Her emotions were already all over the place as it was and the last thing she needed was to turn into a sobbing mess.

"Just be glad that Deeks helped me pick the song and not G," Sam responded with a roll of his eyes as dipped her shallowly and jerked her back up with a mischievous quirk to his mouth..

_Oh and then for the times when we're apart  
Well, then close your eyes and know  
The words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember _

"Thanks again, Sam," she said as the song finished.

"Love you, Kens," he whispered. "You guys are going to do great."

* * *

A/N: Before anyone should comment, the song, "That's What Friends are For" by Dionne Warwick, is meant to reflect platonic love rather than romantic love. Just thought I'd throw that out there. This might also be really cheesy.


	13. For Baby

A Densi family drabble:

* * *

"_I'll walk in the rain by your side, I'll cling to the warmth of your hand_

_I'll do anything to keep you satisfied, I'll love you more than anybody can_

_And the wind will whisper your name to me, little birds will sing along in time_

_Leaves will bow down when you walk by and morning bells will chime."_

Deeks paused for a moment, glancing down at the tiny body in his arms. His son shifted, just a little twitching of his arms and legs, but enough for him to know that Michael wasn't deeply asleep yet. He began singing quietly again, meaning every word as he stared down at the tiny blonde wisps of hair at the top of Michael's head.

"_I'll be there when you're feeling down to kiss away the tears that you cry_

_I'll share with you all the happiness I've found, a reflection of the love in your eyes."_

He paused again, sensing a presence behind him. This time Michael didn't move at the interruption in his entertainment. Deeks turned slightly and saw Kensi standing in the doorway from the corner of his eye.

She walked into the room and stopped in front of them, a tender expression in her eyes.

"Is he asleep?" she mouthed.

Deeks nodded and motioned her closer, scooching over so Kensi could join him on the large recliner they had christened the 'baby chair'. Michael was solid and warms in his arms and Kensi was equally as warm, squeezed against his side. Together, they quietly watched their son sleep.

They were both exhausted from nearly two months' worth of interrupted sleep, but neither he nor Kensi seemed to be able to pull themselves away from Michael's tiny, relaxed body. He made soft snuffling sounds as he slept, his thin little fingers occasionally clutching at Deeks' shirt before they relaxed again.

"You're such a good daddy," Kensi whispered, sounding half asleep herself.

"Maybe you'll remember that next time I spill a bottle of breast milk all over Michael," Deeks joked, keeping his voice equally low. Michael's chest was still moving against his with deep, steady breaths but he knew that could change at any moment.

"I'm serious," she insisted. "I always knew you'd be a natural since every kid you've ever met loves you, but with Michael…it's different somehow. It's like you were meant to be a father." Deeks felt his throat tighten with unexpected emotion and didn't know what to say for a moment. He wanted to wave it off with another joke, but instead he swallowed harshly and let out a shaky chuckle.

"Doesn't feel like it a lot of times," he replied honestly. It was the truth; he often felt like he had no idea what he was doing when it came to Michael. He felt Kensi shift and a moment later her palm cupped his jaw, pulling his head down so she could look him in the eye.

"You are a wonderful father, Deeks. There's no one else I would rather have by my side. And don't you dare let anyone, even yourself, tell you otherwise," she insisted with a fierce expression. The tight feeling seemed to travel from his throat to his chest and he was pretty sure if Kensi said anything else he might cry.

Instead he lifted the hand that wasn't currently cradling Michael and tilted Kensi's chin up. He kissed her slowly, expressing his gratitude and love with the simple gesture. Kensi wrapped her fingers around his neck, extending the kiss for several more kisses and then broke away, trailing her nose down his cheek.

"You know, you're a pretty great mom, right?" he said eventually, knowing that she sometimes suffered from the same insecurities as he did.

"Yeah, I do," Kensi said flippantly, then added, "But it doesn't hurt to hear it from you every so often." Deeks grinned and pulled her closer, enjoying the chance to snuggle with his family. He let out a contented sigh which Kensi echoed as she burrowed her head into his neck.

"I love you both so much," she murmured into his skin.

_I'll walk in the rain by your side, I'll cling to the warmth of your tiny hand  
I'll do anything to help you understand, and I'll love you more than anybody can  
And the wind will whisper your name to me, little birds will sing along in time  
Leaves will bow down when you walk by and morning bells will chime_

* * *

Song: "For Baby (For Bobbie)" by John Denver.


	14. Hands

This is a sort of pre-Densi Drabble, based somewhere in season 2.

* * *

Her eyes drift to his hands as he taps his pen against the desk, the sound somewhat loud in the otherwise quiet bullpen. It takes more than a few moments for Kensi to realize she's actually staring at his hands and she quickly jerks her gaze back to her computer. Thank god Sam and Callen are out interviewing a suspect or she'd never hear the end of it. She works for a few more minutes before her attention inevitably shifts back to Deeks.

He's being unusually quiet and focused, a phenomenon she's only witnessed a few times before since they became partners. Unfortunately, it gives her ample time to peruse him. So far he seems completely oblivious to her staring which gives her the courage to study his hands again.

They're large and long-fingered. They're strong yet surprisingly elegant, a word Kensi had never thought she'd ever use in relation to the scruffy detective she's still getting to know. Deeks starts twirling the pen now, creating a blur of movement.

She follows the lines of his arms, pausing on his biceps which are just visible beneath his light blue button down shirt. In compsrison to Sam he's pretty thin but she knows Deeks' body is lithely muscled. Kensi feels a strange heat fill her stomach at the thought which she chooses to ignore.

Finally she looks at his downturned head as he bends over the list he's working on. It looks like Deeks might have actually combed it today since it's slightly less disheveled than normal, but it's still messy and long. She should hate it. She normally would and despite all her jokes about his hair, she doesn't. It fits him and damn it, she likes it.

Deeks looks up before she can get around to the scruff that covers his jaw and she stares, frozen, into his blue eyes for a never ending moment. Her face is burning hot and she might feel faint.

"Hey, do you-are you ok?" Deeks' expression is concerned as he changes track mid-question but there's no sign that he suspects anything. Kensi silently wills her heart to stop racing and gives Deeks an annoyed look.

"I'm fine. Did you find something?" His eyes narrow for a second but then he shakes his head, and turns his computer towards Kensi.

As he explains his discovery, Kensi lets out a silent breath and tries to ignore the pleasant scent of his shampoo filling the space between them. Damn, she thinks.


	15. Hair

Companion piece to "Hands" as requested by, wanna-be-bold on Tumblr. From Deeks' point of view. Hopefully it's not too similar to Kensi's.

* * *

Deeks is bored. He's been sitting in the same seat in a stuffy car for four hours now and it's driving him crazy. Normally he'd fill the silence with chatter, which would have the dual effect of passing time and pissing off his partner. Today, however, he's just not in the mood.

His partner can be bossy and downright infuriating a good part of the time and sometimes he thinks she revels in the knowledge that she can annoy him so thoroughly. Just a couple of hours ago, she'd been lecturing him on NCIS protocol and he'd born it all with a series of long-suffering sighs.

Now though, they've settled into a companionable silence as they stake out a suspect's apartment. It's boring work, but Kensi makes a surprisingly good distraction when she isn't annoying him.

He shifts restlessly in his seat (naturally the passenger side since Kensi never lets him drive), looks out the window and then glances at his partner, searching for a distraction. Her hair is down, loose around her shoulders in a mass of glossy brown curls. The afternoon sunlight flickers over it, highlighting the more golden strands and suddenly he's admiring the way her hair frames her slender neck.

His mouth feels slightly dry as he suddenly imagines how it would feel if he ran his fingers through it. Of course he knows Kensi's ridiculously gorgeous, he'd be an idiot not to notice. He'd be an even bigger idiot to start thinking of her as anything besides his partner.

With that thought in mind, he forces himself to focus on the apartment building and wait. He definitely won't think about Kensi's hair, or her golden skin, or her pink lips quirking with a teasing smirk. Involuntarily, he looks over just in time to see Kensi stretch, her back arching, chest thrust out. Deeks' eyes widen for a second and then he hastily looks down at his legs.

Fantastic, he thinks. She's going to kill him. She's going to use one of those deceptively gentle looking, slender hands to strangle him. Certain death doesn't come though and after a half minute he's staring at her profile again.

He can see the side of her jaw, strong, angular curves sweeping up into high cheekbones, all highlighted by smooth bronzed skin. He almost wishes she would look at him so he could catch a glimpse of her soft lips and mismatched brown eyes. Deeks breaths out very slowly and quietly a couple times. His stomach feels oddly clenched and tight and his palms feel sweaty like he's back in middle school.

"Are you hungry?" Kensi asks suddenly, peering through her binoculars one more time before she turns to him with what his guilty imagination interprets as an accusatory expression.

"Um…" She makes an exasperated noise that reflects a completely normal level of annoyed and doesn't wait for him to form a more appropriate response.

"There's a box of milk duds in the glove compartment, get it." Deeks smiles to himself at her imperious order, then grins even wider as he sifts through the absolute disaster she calls a glove compartment until he finds a yellow box that's only a little bit crushed. It's reassuringly normal.

Still, as he lays the box in Kensi's outstretched hand, he's exceedingly careful not to touch her. When she leans his way, offering him a single caramel before she devours the rest, he breaths shallowly through his mouth.


	16. Tab

Some point in the near future:

"Hey Deeks, grab me another beer," Sam says, leaning against the bar. He slides his empty bottle across the bar and grins when Deeks makes an aggrieved noise, but heaves himself up from his chair anyway.

"Sure, you want the same?" he checks with Sam, walking up to the bar with a swagger that's clearly intended for Kensi's benefit as she openly ogles him. Sam simply shakes his head; he's long since resigned himself to the fact that his coworkers have zero self control. "I'll add it to your tab," Deeks continues when he hands him the fresh bottle.

"Funny, Deeks." Sam rolls his eyes.

"I'm serious, you've built up quite the little bill." Still looking incredulous, Sam turns to Callen, clearly looking for backup.

"He's not joking," Callen confirms with a little chuckle. "What, you thought Kensi and Deeks were really gonna give us free drinks for life?"

"No, but it might have been nice if you guys had told me I had an open tab a little bit sooner," Sam replies, looking between Deeks and then Kensi with an annoyed expression.

"They did," Nell chimes in as she comes back from the bathroom and sits back down next to Eric.

"No they didn't."

"Yeah, we all agreed to it the third time we came here for drinks."

"I certainly didn't agree to it."

"We also went through a 12 pack and a bottle of excellent bourbon which might explain why you're having trouble recalling what happened that night," Eric offers helpfully, earning a glare from Sam.

"Are you saying I was drunk?" he asks menacingly and Nell puts a warning hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Nooo?"

"I'd say you were more tipsy than drunk," Kensi says, unmoved by Sam's expression. "And it's not like it matters anyway since Callen's the only one who's paid his tab in the last six months anyway."

"Ok, that's a bit harsh," Nell says, looking slightly guilty as she starts to rifle through her purse.

"Yet so true," Deeks points out as he accepts a crumpled $20 bill. "That just leaves a balance of $62," he adds under his breath. Across from him, Sam takes out his wallet and pulls out a few bills which he tosses on the bar.

"I still say we never talked about tabs, though," he insists. Callen pats him on the back as he takes a drink from his bottle.

"Eh, don't feel too bad. You also sang a truly horrendous version of "Leaving on a Jet Plane" with Eric and Deeks that night, so your not entirely responsible for your actions," Callen says with a wide grin.

"I did not!"

"I remember that," Eric says with a fond and slightly distant expression. "I was Mary and you were Paul."

The bickering continues for the rest of the night as Sam vehemently denies he ever sang karaoke and the team adds to their already delinquent tabs.

* * *

*Leaving on a Jet Plane was written by John Denver. Peter, Paul and Mary were a trio that sang a popular version of it.


	17. Too Much Information

A/N: This conversation probably happened at some point.

* * *

Rogers: Kensi and Deeks, I need to talk with you two about something that's come to my attention.

Deeks: Sir, I can explain why we were making out in the burn room again.

Rogers: Um…

Kensi: Deeks! Rogers, we were definitely not making out in the burn room.

Rogers: Well, that's not really-

Deeks: I guess it does depend on your definition of making out. But either way, we were just practicing.

Rogers, dryly and seemingly despite himself: I didn't realize that you'd need any practice after all this time.

Kensi, forcing a laugh: No, we weren't practicing. Our aliases were. You know, we need to make sure that they don't get rusty.

Rogers: Uh-huh. Well, I can safely say that I've never had any desire to know what you or your aliases get up to in the burn room or any other room for that matter. And for all of our sakes, I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened.

Deeks: That sounds like an awesome idea.

Kensi: What did you want to talk to us about?

Rogers: Honestly, I don't even remember.


	18. Not a Thermometer

A Densi dialogue Drabble featuring Mama Deeks.

* * *

Deeks: Hey Mama, can you come over here for a minute?

Roberta, irritably: Martin, I'm up to my elbows in dirty water and glasses.

Kensi, glancing at Deeks with a glare which he ignores: We know you're busy, but we just need to show you this picture…

Roberta: Oh, please tell me it's not another picture of Monty in a costume.

Deeks, defensively: Ok, first of all that was one time and secondly, it was for Halloween.

Roberta: What do you call the Christmas hat you make him wear every year?

Deeks: Festive. And for the record, Monty makes an adorable Santa.

Kensi, interrupting before they can continue: It's not a picture of Monty in a costume, ok? Now please just look at it and we promise not to bother you anymore.

Roberta: Fine. Geez, you could have at least turned on the lights when you took this.

Deeks: Mom…

Roberta: Is that a thermometer?

Kensi, starting to sound a little frustrated: Roberta, it's not a thermometer.

Roberta: Let me get my glasses.

Deeks: Oh my god…mom…it's a pregnancy test.

Roberta: What?

Kensi, smiling: I'm pregnant.

Roberta, looking between them for a moment: Well, why the hell didn't you just tell me that in the first place?

Kensi: This was supposed to be fun.

Deeks: Yeah, so much fun.

Kensi through her teeth: It was certainly better than your idea…

Roberta: Don't mind me, it's not like I just found out I'm gonna be a grandmother or anything.

Deeks: Sorry.

Kensi, tentatively: So are you excited?

Roberta: Are you kidding me, I've only been waiting for this day for the last five years. I was starting to think that I needed to sit you two down and have a talk.

Deeks: Mom, you did have a talk with us. Repeatedly. And you gave us a book.

Roberta, ignoring them now: I need to call Julia and start planning the shower. And I should contact that doula friend of mine…

Kensi as Roberta walks away: This was a terrible idea.

Deeks: Yup.


	19. Work Inappropriate

Sometime in the nearish future as Kensi and Deeks walk into the bullpen:

Sam: You two realize you're 45 minutes late, right?

Kensi, clearing her throat awkwardly: Sorry, we just lost track of time.

Sam: Doing what?

Callen: Oh, you probably shouldn't have asked that.

Deeks, smirking: We were busy-

Sam, clearly remembering who he's talking to: Never mind, I don't want to know!

Deeks: -making babies.

Kensi, smacking him: Deeks!

Sam: Ugh, why would you tell us that? Now I'm gonna have that image stuck in my head all day.

Deeks: First of all, you asked. Secondly, that's a little creepy.

Kensi, shaking her head: Deeks, I can't believe you said that.

Callen, thoroughly amused: So when should I start looking for onesies and stuffed animals for you guys?

Sam: I hate you all so much right now.


	20. Gender Reveal

Deeks: So how should we tell everyone?

Kensi, groaning and propping her feet on her desk: Why can't just get them all in a room together and say "hey, we're having a girl"?

Deeks: Well, for starters it's anticlimactic. You can't get everyone all hyped up and then not make it special.

Kensi, sighing: Fine, then what do you want to do?

Deeks: Everyone loves piñatas.

Kensi: No they don't. How about cupcakes with pink filling, Mandy had those for her gender reveal party.

Deeks: Kensi, we're both terrible bakers and the last time we went to a bakery, it took three months to agree on what flavor we wanted. The baby will be born by then.

Kensi, smiling dangerously: And whose fault was that? I don't seem to remember having any trouble finding cake flavors I liked.

Deeks, clearing his throat loudly: Anyway…moving on. We could film a video of us popping a confetti filled balloon or send out pictures of us holding baby shoes.

Sam, walking into the bullpen with Callen: Or maybe you could stop acting like a pair of idiots and just tell us like normal people.

Deeks, acting offended: Uh, this is a private conversation.

Sam: Then maybe you should have it in the privacy of your home instead of the middle of the bullpen.

Kensi, sighing wearily: How much did you hear?

Callen: Well, I'm pretty sure Nell is currently ordering some kind of pink quilt thing and Hetty's sending you a box of vintage wine. Act surprised.

Deeks: Worst gender reveal ever.

Kensi: Mm, and now I want cake.


	21. Favorite Uncle

A/N: This time around I bring you a Sam and Callen Drabble. I know, surprising, but Densi are there in spirit.

* * *

Sam: Hey, you finish your report yet?

Callen, looking at his laptop with narrowed eyes: Nope. Haven't even started it yet.

Sam, outraged: Then what the hell have you been doing? You've been over there for over an hour.

Callen: Since you asked, I'm doing something much more important than filling out a case summary.

Sam: That's it, you've been spending way too much time with Deeks.

Callen: Well, he does tend to be less grumpy than you. And how else am I supposed to figure what to get him and Kensi for the baby?

Sam, beyond annoyed: What? And I'm not grumpy.

Callen: Yeah, you kind of are. In answer to your original question, I'm looking for the perfect baby shower gift. Right now I'm torn between a Boppy, a play mat, and a swaddle blanket.

Sam, laughing involuntarily: You're kidding. Seriously man, you're kidding me right?

Callen: Amazon assures me they're must-haves for all new parents.

Sam: G, that's ridiculous. Just give them money.

Callen, with mock seriousness: And that's why I'm going to be the favorite uncle.

Sam: Uh-huh, go ahead and ingratiate yourself with a newborn. Babies are expensive and I know from experience that Kensi and Deeks would much rather buy their own stuff than bother with exchanging half of it because it's not the right color or they got three identical car seats.

Callen, under his breath: Yep, I'm definitely the cool uncle. Ooh, they even sell onesies that look like sharks. This kid is gonna love me.


	22. Shopping

A/N: Kensi and Deeks one day while shopping.

* * *

Kensi: No, Deeks, we're not getting Monty a shirt that says "World's Best Big Brother'.

Deeks, reluctantly putting back a handful of shirts: But imagine how cute he'd look and I'm sure it would brighten up Monty's day.

Kensi, rolling her eyes, but also drifting closer to the collection of dog accessories: He's a dog, babe.

Deeks: Yeah, who has feeling.

Kensi: You're ridiculous.

Deeks: And we could get Michael a onesie that says little brother.

Kensi, unconsciously putting a hand over her baby bump: That does sound kind of cute.

Deeks: Exactly! And I bet our moms would love to get a picture with their grandson and Monty together in matching shirts.

Kensi: Fine. But this is the last baby-related thing we're buying for Monty.

Deeks: You say that now, but wait until you see the hats…

Kensi, walking away from him: Oh my god, I'm going to kill you.

Deeks: I love you too!


	23. Tired

She stretches, blinking against the stream of light that inevitably makes its way through the curtains. Without looking at her phone she knows it's somewhere around 6:30. Kensi sighs and rolls onto her back. God, she's tired.

She'd do anything to spend the next twelve hours in bed without any interruption, without any reason to get up. Deeks is lying just a few inches away, warm and inviting, all golden skin and ruffled blond hair.

If she leaned over and kissed him right now, she's sure he would respond with great enthusiasm, but they'd gotten in late last night and she figures at least one of them should get more than six hours of sleep. The knowledge that they'll both need to be up in less than an hour makes it only that much more frustrating.

Kensi loves what they do, but sometimes she hates the need to be ready at all times. On mornings like this she wonders what it's like to have a job with a normal schedule, one that doesn't change based on the whim of criminals. It might be boring and a lot less satisfying, but it might be worth it if it meant she got to spend her weekends in bed with her husband.

Even though she's exhausted, Kensi can't fall back asleep. When their phones go off 45 minutes later, Deeks wakes up with a muffled groan and pushes his face into his pillow for a few extra seconds.

"It can't be time to get up yet," he moans, slowly rolling on his back. He looks just as exhausted as she feels, faint circles visible beneath his eyes. Rolling onto her side, Kensi presses right up against him and kisses him until they're both out of breath. She slides her over Deeks' chest and he squeezes her hip.

It's not nearly enough, but it will have to do for now. Sighing again, she forces herself to finally slide her feet onto the floor.

"I'll make us some coffee while you shower," she offers and Deeks stretches across the bed to give her a quick kiss of appreciation.

The thought that they'll do nearly the exact same thing tomorrow morning almost has her climbing back in bed. Instead, she forces herself to get up, wander into the kitchen and start the coffee.

God, she's tired.

* * *

A/N: So, I don't really know what this is, but now it's here.


	24. Loathing

A/N: Deeks has some uncharitable thoughts after his first few weeks with NCIS.

* * *

He kind of hates her. For the past few weeks he's been trying to ignore the insults, the lack of respect, the uninspired jokes (Seriously, can't they do better than Temp and Shaggy?) but his good humor is starting to peter out.

He's tried his best, but quite frankly, Deeks is sick of it. He's not a big fan of most of the team; Beale's not too bad he supposes but they haven't spent all that much time together to establish anything that might resemble a relationship.

Callen seems mostly indifferent, Sam is downright antagonistic to the point where Deeks constantly wonders what he's done wrong. And Kensi. Kensi is smug and bossy, constantly proving her superiority via her 'years' of training and status as an agent. She's also gorgeous and apparently completely immune to his charms.

Deeks isn't sure which bugs him more the smugness (and he happens to be an expert on being smug) or her mocking laugh. No, it's definitely the implication that she's automatically better than him because she went to some freaking ninja spy classes and has a fancy title.

Deeks has years of experience as a detective, definitely way more experience undercover than Ms. Pick-Lock Queen and has talked his way out of more tight spots than she could ever imagine. Yet she, and the rest of the team, treat him like some kind of bumbling newbie. It's infuriating.

He wants her to like him, Deeks really does. He wants to be on good terms with the woman who will be his partner for the foreseeable future, but since it's clear she's barely tolerating his presence, he's started pouring on the sarcasm. He gets a little mean and probably a lot more ridiculous than he should.

Deeks has had partners much worse than Kensi in the past (at least she hasn't tried to kill him. Yet.) and a lot of them haven't been his biggest fans. There is a reason why he's worked mostly alone for some time now. But Kensi…for some reason her attitude towards him, drives him crazy. There doesn't seem to be any good reason why she dislikes him quite this much.

Despite how serious she can be at times, Deeks has also seen her goofy, nerdy, ridiculous side peek out occasionally. Like right now she's snort-laughing at something Sam said, looking entirely different from the woman who'd threatened to castrate him with a rusty bread knife just two hours ago.

As Callen and Sam start to bicker over something, Kensi suddenly turns to him, rolling her eyes at their antics.

"Please, promise me you will shoot me if we ever start to sound like them," she pleads and Deeks laughs, mostly out of surprise.

"Deal," he promises rashly and with mock seriousness. Kensi turns back to her paperwork with the tiniest of grins playing at her lips.

Ok, maybe he doesn't hate her, he just really doesn't like her that much.

* * *

A/N: Because sometimes you start out hating the love of your life. Thank goodness first impressions aren't always lasting. Basically Deeks is ranting to himself in his head, like you do.

Also, I was humming the song 'Loathing' from Wicked while writing this.


	25. Neighborhood Party

Posted for the drabble challenge last month on Tumblr. Prompt: 'They're not your kids, back the F off.' I've modified the language slightly to fit the situation and because I'm a bit of a prude at times. Hopefully no one finds this Drabble offensive. It's loosely based on something my sister experienced.

* * *

Kensi sighed, rolling her shoulders as she shifted from one foot to the other. The sun was baking down on her shoulders and all she wanted was to seek refuge in their blissfully cool house with Deeks and the twins.

Instead, they were all stuck at a neighborhood birthday party for the foreseeable future. Jacob and Matthew, who had turned three a few weeks ago, seemed to be enjoying themselves, but they were playing with water balloons and weren't being subjected to a litany of 'helpful' advice.

Deeks was chatting with a group of men in nearly matching tank tops and bermuda shorts and although he looked outwardly at ease, she didn't miss the periodic looks of desperation he sent her way.

"Well, I breast fed my little ones for two years and for the first year they had milk and nothing else. What about you?" Kensi distractedly pulled her gaze away from Jacob, who'd started a water balloon fight with a kid twice his size. Fortunately, Deeks had seen as well and intervened before things got out of hand.

"Um, for a bout a year," Kensi started to answer, still keeping her eyes on the boys. If she'd been paying more attention, she probably would have realized that they were starting down a dangerous path. Discussing parenting habits with veritable strangers was never a good idea, but she was hot and distracted.

"Really? Only a year?"

"Yep." And then because she was just about done with people she barely knew giving her advice on her kids, she added, "I think Matthew was about 4 months old when he first had ice cream. Stuck his hand right in my bowl and into his mouth." She smiled broadly at the woman, Katherine or Sharon or whatever her name was, enjoying her shocked gasp.

"That's terrible!" she said, predictably. "Babies aren't supposed to have sugar! Or any food for that matter, until they're at least 6 months. The American Academy of Pediatrics is clear on that." She looked absolutely scandalized and Kensi fought the urge not to laugh.

"Really? I never heard that, huh. Well, it looks like Marty needs me so we'll have to talk later," Kensi said with the most disingenuous voice she'd ever used.

She started towards Deeks when she noticed someone, another neighbor she couldn't quite recall having met, pulling Jacob along by the arm while she angrily berated him. Matthew was trailing along, sobbing out half-intelligible words.

A red haze filled Kensi's vision and she darted forward.

"No, you are going in time out and that is it! You should know better than to act like that and when I see your parents-"

"He is not your kid, so back the hell off!" Kensi hissed, reaching for Jacob as the woman automatically dropped his arm. She looked momentarily guilty before she straightened her back and glared down her nose at Kensi.

"You don't know what your son was doing," she said haughtily.

"I don't care what he was doing. Once you interceded, you should have come and told me what he'd done before you decided to punish him," Kensi said, gathering Jacob against her chest. He was crying noisily and though she was sure his tears were more out of fear than any injury, she could have smacked the woman in front of her.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Deeks asked quietly, coming up beside her. Automatically he picked Matthew up and swung him up onto his hip. "You're starting to draw a crowd." Kensi discreetly glanced around and saw several people watching with a mixture of ill-disguised interest and disapproval.

"Apparently your wife thinks it's alright for your children to be violent-" Kensi let out a sharp, caustic laugh.

"Violent?! He's three years old."

"I suppose I should have expected this from your kind," the woman said, sparing a nasty look for Deeks. Kensi wasn't even sure what the statement was supposed to mean, but her hackles were immediately raised. Before she could say anything else, Deeks grabbed her arm.

"Well, this has been lovely, but I think it's time for us to go. Give our best wishes to the birthday girl," he said, forcibly turning them around. There seemed to be a good amount of muttering as they walked through the back yard and out onto the sidewalk.

They were all quiet for a few minutes as the boys settled down and then Kensi brushed some of Jacob's unruly hair off his forehead. His blonde hair was a few shades darker than Matthew and Deeks' but it was just as curly as the other two men in her life.

"Jake, you want to tell me what happened?" she asked him quietly.

"I kicked a girl," he whispered, pouting into her neck.

"Ok, and what happens when we hurt somebody?"

"You get a time-out," Matthew answered for his brother, assuming as he always did, that they would be getting the same punishment regardless of who committed the crime. Kensi resisted the urge to smile and hugged her son closer.

"It's not nice to hurt people," she reminded him.

"Well, looks like we're not getting invited to anymore parties," Deeks said after another minute. Kensi sighed, only slightly regretting her outburst. It would make meeting their neighbors in the near future significantly more awkward.

"Yeah…"

"Thank god," Deeks added and then they both started laughing. "I was about ready to shoot somebody just to get out of that conversation."

"So much for being normal," Kensi said.

"Eh, normal's overrated."


	26. Midnight Snack

Originally posted on my Tumblr for the drabble challenge from July. Prompt: "You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich."

* * *

"Deeks?" There was a moment of silence and then a very irritable and groggy sounding,

"What?" Kensi rolled over on her stomach and settled against Deeks' side.

"I'm hungry," she whispered. Deeks lifted his head up off his pillow just long enough for her to see his eyes glint in the dark before he flopped back down.

"Babe, it's after midnight," he said, sounding almost half asleep again. In a few minutes he was breathing out in soft little huffs against the pillow. Kensi stared at the side of his head, considered just getting up and fixing something herself and then poked him in the ribs while gently calling,

"Deeks," again.

This time he woke with a start and half-muffled yelp of "holy crap, what's wrong?" His hair was in his eyes and he looked adorably mussed and sleepy. It was a shame she was hungry this time and not horny; she was sure Deeks would react much more enthusiastically if she was.

"I'm still hungry," she said and Deeks just stared at her for several moments, uncomprehendingly. He pushed himself up so he was half sitting, half reclining on his pillow. Kensi looked back up at him, head resting casually on her upraised palm.

"So get something to eat."

"I don't wanna get up," she explained reasonably.

"So you decided to wake me up instead?" he asked, rubbing at his hair.

"Would you really deprive the mother of your children when she's hungry?" Deeks rolled his eyes, completely unmoved by her attempt at manipulation.

"Ok, first of all, you had a burrito the size of your head for dinner," Deeks said. "Secondly, using the kids to get me to do stuff stopped working about two years ago. So unless there's another little Deeks-Blye floating around in there," he gestured to her stomach with an all-encompassing swirly move of his finger, "I'm going back to sleep and pretending that this was all a really weird dream."

He started to slide back down under the covers and Kensi leaned over him, pressing her lips near his ear.

"You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich," she whispered, waiting a beat to let the threat sink in.

"You wouldn't," he said, his expression pleading.

"You wanna bet?" They stared each other down for several seconds and then Deeks groaned, shoving the covers off both of them. Muttering to himself, he noisily got out of bed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll make you a sandwich, but all you're getting is peanut butter and jelly. And I'm using the crappy peanut butter we use for baking, not the good stuff." Kensi smiled, perfectly happy with a standard PBJ as long as she didn't have to get it herself.

"Thank you, baby," she said, adopting a beatific look. Deeks grumbled again and stomped towards the door.

"And you're not getting any milk either," he added.


	27. Nurse Blye

Originally posted on tumblr for the Drabble challenge. Prompt: "You need to see a doctor." Let's say it's set in season 4.

* * *

"Deeks, you look terrible," Callen said with somewhere between mild interest and concern. As soon as he said it, both Sam and Kensi looked at him too, their eyes quickly assessing him. Deeks had managed to avoid notice for the first hour of work, mostly by talking as little as possible and keeping his head lowered under the pretext of doing paperwork.

"He's right, you look awful," Sam agreed after about ten seconds of silent observation.

"I'm fine," Deeks protested half-heartedly. He didn't have the energy to put up a convincing front. He glanced back up to find Kensi still watching him with obvious concern. "I was a little sick over the weekend, but I'm better now," he insisted, especially for Kensi's benefit.

A sudden wave of nausea enveloped him and he involuntarily clamped his eyes shut, willing away the urge to throw up. All his attention was focused on that single goal and he forgot that anyone else was in the room and likely watching his every move. Eventually his stomach settled slightly and although he was now coated in a fine layer of sweat, he felt it was safe enough to open his eyes again.

Deeks jumped in surprise to find Kensi standing beside him, her hand extended as though she was about to touch his shoulder.

"Deeks, you look like you're about to pass out," she said, sounding truly unnerved.

"I'm just tired," he insisted, not really knowing why he didn't just go home. He felt like crap and he was bound to get benched once Hetty got a look at him.

"Your skin is gray," she continued, pressing her palm to his forehead and Deeks leaned into her touch automatically. Her skin didn't feel blissfully cool or anything like the descriptions in a romance novel but at least it wasn't burning hot.

Kensi made a hissing noise a few seconds after she made contact with his skin and glanced over at Sam and Callen, still radiating concern.

"He's super hot," she announced, somehow excluding Deeks from the dialogue.

"Mm, so you've finally noticed," he said, because it was expected and this type of attention made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. His heart wasn't in it though and his teammates seemed to pick up on this. Sam gave Kensi a significant look and then Callen sighed.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," he said, resignedly getting to his feet.

"Guys, I had a stomach bug, I don't need first aid," Deeks protested as Kensi began checking his pulse and then lymph nodes. That actually didn't feel all that bad, if he was being honest. More often than not, physical contact with Kensi meant pain of some sort, but right now she was being exceedingly gentle and her touch was kind of soothing.

"If you were sick over the weekend, you shouldn't still have a noticeable fever," Kensi explained patiently and with a considerable amount of authority for someone without a medical degree of any kind. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Friday night, I think," Deeks answered reluctantly,

"There you go, you're obviously not better yet. Plus, if you're still contagious you shouldn't be here," Sam added. "We don't need the entire building coming down with norovirus."

"Touching," Deeks muttered, even though he understood the sentiment. He'd hardly wish feeling like this on anyone.

"Alright," Callen said, coming back into the bullpen. "I found a thermometer. I assume you'll want to do the honors, Nurse Blye." Kensi calmly flipped him off and grabbed the medical grade thermometer from him.

Deeks allowed her to slip the small metal tip underneath his tongue without resistance. He was truly starting to feel horrible again; his stomach was churning ominously, he was completely drenched in a sticky layer of sweat and his brain felt weirdly foggy. It probably wouldn't hurt to know just how high a fever he had.

Kensi gently cupped the back of his neck while they waited for the thermometer to beep.

"Ok," she said, gently removing the instrument at the same time as her thumb began to gently stroke back and forth over his burning skin. It almost made being sick worth it, he thought for a second before another wave of nausea rocked through him. "Mm, 101.8. You need to see a doctor," Kensi announced.

"Oh no, I am not going to the doctor for stomach flu. For one thing, it's not that bad. I bet that thermometer is old and inaccurate. And you guys will never let me hear the end of it," Deeks argued.

"You're right, we will make fun of you," Sam agreed. "But we also don't want to see you die from easily treatable symptoms like fever and dehydration."

"I'll drive him to an urgent care. Let Hetty know I probably won't be back for at least a few hours," Kensi said and Deeks made an affronted noise.

"I don't need an escort."

"You have a nearly 102 degree fever, there's no way you're fit to drive anywhere," she told him firmly.

"I just want to go home and sleep," he whined, finally giving into the fact that he was still sick.

"Doctor first and then you can sleep all day long if you want. And if you're lucky, maybe Kensi will come along and nurse you back to health," Sam said with a playful grin and Callen laughed quietly.

"I work with a bunch of idiots," Kensi said, shaking her head. Even so, she grabbed Deeks' bag and slipped an unnecessary hand under his arm. "C'mon Partner, I'll have you well in no time."

"Lord help me," Deeks muttered as he let her lead him down the hall.


	28. Prompt 76

Again, posted for the recent drabble challenge. This one is more in M territory than the others. Prompt: "Please put your penis away."

* * *

Kensi readjusted her pillow, settled against Deeks' chest and laid a hand over the arm currently wrapped around her waist. Deeks barely moved, already half asleep. She sighed contentedly, relaxing into the curve of his body. A second later she sighed again, this time in annoyance.

"Seriously, Deeks," Kensi whispered loudly, withdrawing slightly from his warm embrace.

"What?" he muttered incoherently. Automatically he tightened his hand around her waist, pulling her flush against his body and further exacerbating the problem.

"Please put your penis away," she hissed, turning as much as she could in the tight quarters to glare at him. Deeks blinked sleepily as he slowly registered her words.

"You know it has a mind of its own," he said with a half-shrug. "Just ignore it and it will go away." Kensi huffed out an incredulous sound. How was she supposed ignore the erection pressing against her butt? Already there was a prickle of arousal easing through her stomach

"How do you suggest I ignore it?" Kensi asked pointedly, glancing down to the approximate location of his wayward penis. Deeks followed her gaze even though neither of them could see anything beneath the covers.

"Fine," Deeks grumbled, releasing her waist and flopping onto his stomach. "Happy?"

"No, you're too far away."

"Oh my god." Deeks groaned, flipping onto his back. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Me too, but clearly that's not going to happen with you like this," Kensi said grimly. She shoved the sheets and quilt off abruptly and swung a leg over Deeks' hips so she was straddling him.

"What are you-?" he started to ask as she ruthlessly yanked at the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Shut up and help me take these off. We're having sex and then maybe you and your penis will behave so I can finally go to sleep," she said and whatever Deeks was about to say came out in a startled gasp as she ground her hips down on his.

As it turned out, they didn't get much sleep that night.


	29. It's a Secret Mom

Prompt 80 from the recent drabble challenge: "Does he know about the baby?" Obviously set in the future.

* * *

"I don't understand why this has to be such a big secret. What's the point of finding out so early if you're not gonna telling anyone you're pregnant?" Roberta Deeks huffed out an exasperated noise and slammed a tray of freshly cleaned glasses on the bar top.

"Mom, we just want to wait a few more weeks to tell everyone else. Then you can call whoever you want," Deeks replied with a long-suffering smile. He and Kensi had told both their moms about the pregnancy that morning and he'd regretted it ever since.

Kensi was sitting on a bar stool watching the whole thing play out with a mixture of amusement and growing annoyance as she munched on a bag of pretzels.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to lie to everyone?"

"Why would you need to lie? I doubt anyone is going to be asking you if we're pregnant in the next four weeks."

"They'll see it on my face. You know I'm horrible with secrets," Roberta insisted obstinately.

"Mama…" Deeks sighed, having come to the end of his patience. Kensi straightened up, clearly seeing that intervention was required.

"Roberta, listen. The reason we want to wait is because the chances of something," Kensi paused and glanced at Deeks who unconsciously linked their fingers together. "The risk of anything happening to the baby are much lower in a few more weeks. We told just a few people we thought should know either way," she finished explaining.

"So you just decided me and Julia could deal with that burden alone?"

"Mom!" Deeks protested again. "Next time we're not telling you until Kensi's in labor and five centimeters dilated."

"Ok, can we not talk about dilation just yet?" Kensi requested, looking suddenly nauseas. "And preferably when your mom's not around." Roberta ignored their banter, banging around behind the bar with a lot more noise than was absolutely necessary and started lining up clean glasses in neat little rows while she muttered to herself.

"It's always secrets with you two. Nothing can be out in the open ever, I swear I'll have to take a polygraph and get fingerprinted before I can even see the kid."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Deeks asked, not expecting an answer and not getting one.

"We should have just told her at the same time as everyone else," Kensi murmured.

"Yeah, but then you'd either have to not tell your mom or make sure she didn't tell my mom." He loved his mom and wouldn't change her for the world, but sometimes he really wished he could tone her down a little. Callen chose that moment to come down from his apartment, clearly disturbed by all the racket, and looking slightly wary.

"Does he know about the baby?" Roberta asked immediately. Callen froze on the last step for a second, looked between Kensi and Deeks and then grinned.

"You guys are pregnant?" Kensi nodded ruefully as Callen descended the last step and gave her and Deeks a one-armed hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thank, man. But if you could keep it on the down low for a little that would be awesome. We weren't really planning on telling too many people just yet," Deeks explained.

"No problem. I mean, of course I'll have to tell Sam," Callen said and Deeks groaned to himself.

"But you weren't even supposed to know yet," Kensi pointed out.

"That won't matter to Sam. He'll kill me if I keep something this big from him." Deeks narrowed his eyes, trying to discern if Callen was just taking another opportunity to mess with them or genuinely thought Sam would be upset.

"Don't you think it's a little silly to make this a big secret?" Roberta chimed in. "I mean, if you're going to tell one person, you might as well tell everyone."

"I agree. Then no one has to worry about letting something slip," Callen said and Deeks rolled his eyes. Now he was just sucking up. He climbed up onto a stool next to Kensi as Callen started helping his mom clean off tables.

"Well, so much for that," Kensi said with a sigh. "I'm sure the entire team will know by Monday."

"God, we just need to move somewhere else for the next 8 months," Deeks said, only half-joking.

"Oh, quit being so dramatic. She'll calm down in a couple weeks." They both glanced at Roberta who was gesturing emphatically about something while Callen nodded agreeably. "How much sick leave do we have?" Kensi asked, pressing a hand low on her abdomen.


	30. It will be Fun They Said

Prompt 40 from the July drabble challenge: "The kids, they ambushed me." Set a few years down the line.

* * *

"I'm back," Deeks called, his voice filtering through the house to where Kensi was lounging on the couch with a book. Deeks had left early that morning to escort their oldest son's Boy Scout troop on their monthly outing. For once Kensi had decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet and relax.

From the sound of Deeks' voice, it had been an eventful day. She slipped her bookmark in the middle of Diana Gabaldon's latest work and turned around to greet Deeks.

"What the hell happened to you?!" she gasped, rushing towards Deeks. She gingerly reached out to touch his cheek where a truly spectacular bruise extended up to his temple. Deeks winced and leaned away as Kensi continued to catalogue his appearance.

There was a fair amount of some blue substance staining his hair and clothes and several more bruises dotted the visible portions of his arms.

"The kids, they ambushed me," Deeks answered haltingly, sounding exhausted. He actually swayed on the spot and Kensi quickly looped an arm through his, leading him to the couch. Once she had him settled against a pillow with a large glass of water, she said,

"I thought you were going canoeing, how did this happen?" Kensi gestured to Deeks' battered body. He gulped down half the water before pressing the cool glass to his bruised cheek. Rolling her eyes, Kensi retrieved an ice pack and exchanged it for the ice pack and then waited for him to answer.

"We were supposed to go canoeing, but then Eric suggested paintball instead and since I picked the activity last time, and he's technically co-troop leader, I was overruled," he explained.

"You really thought it was a good idea to take 15 thirteen year old boys out paint balling with just the two of you to supervise?" Kensi asked incredulously.

Jake, their son, and Ethan, Nell and Eric's son, could be a dangerous combination when they got together. She couldn't imagine adding another dozen or so kids to the mix.

"No! I knew it was a terrible idea, but once Jake and Ethan heard about it, there was no stopping them. They had all the other kids on their side within minutes. I swear Jake's going to be a politician or a public speaker someday." Even though he sounded a little bewildered he also appeared rather proud of their son.

"Or maybe a fast-talking lawyer/detective," Kensi suggested, brushing ineffectually at Deeks' hair.

"Oh, that feels good," he whispered, leaning into her touch. Kensi smiled and continued gently stroking his scalp.

"So, how did this happen?"

"Mm, we laid out ground rules-Beale even made some kind of handbook-but as soon as we got out on the field, we were massacred," Deeks said, chuckling to himself. "If you think I look bad, you should see Eric. He's got a bruise the size of his head in the middle of his back."

"I'm sure Nell is delighted," Kensi commented and Deeks winced.

"I didn't stick around to find out."

"Is Jake staying over for dinner," Kensi asked, assuming he was with his partner in crime. If she didn't have to account for their perpetually hungry teenager's appetite, dinner would be a fairly simple ordeal.

"Yeah, Ethan wanted show him some new Star Wars thing. Eric's supposed to drop Jake off sometime tonight. Assuming he can move," Deeks explained.

"You know, you can be a real idiot sometimes," she said with fond exasperation. "But I love you anyway."

"I'd kiss you right now, but I'm not sure I can move," Deeks groaned pathetically. Kensi took pity on him and leaned down to brush her lips over his.

"I'll go start a bath for you." She kissed him again and headed upstairs, shaking her head at her ridiculous family. Still, she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

A/N: Obviously there's no way Eric and Deeks could take their troop paint balling, but once I had the idea, it stuck.


	31. Welcome to Fatherhood

Prompt 37, posted during the July drabble challenge: "Welcome to fatherhood."

* * *

Kensi and Deeks came wandering into the mission, looking like two very lost children. Kensi at least looked reasonably presentable, but Deeks' hair looked like he'd been attacked by a wild animal and his jeans were approaching a level of ripped that broke even Hetty's lax dress code. Hygiene had definitely taken a back seat.

Sam and Callen watched them shuffle over to their desks, sharing a conspiratorial grin.

"Rough night?" Sam asked cheerfully. Deeks only emitted a prolonged groan as he gradually sank into his chair and Kensi managed a weak glare.

"Sarah was up every half hour for no apparent reason. Deeks got up half the time, but she still woke me up-" Kensi paused to yawn loudly, "so we both got about an hour of sleep."

The Deekses had returned from the respective paternity leave (Deeks after 3 weeks and Kensi after 12) with annoyingly chipper attitudes. High on the delights of parenthood, they'd thoroughly annoyed everyone in the office with never ending stories about Sarah.

They'd kept it together for a couple weeks, but now it seemed the combined stresses of work and months of little sleep were finally taking their toll. Each day they looked progressively worse and seemed in constant danger of falling asleep at any given moment.

"I thought it would get at least a little better once she was older, but it seems like it's actually getting worse. I swear she has some kind of internal sensor that tells her exactly when we fall back asleep," Deeks complained, rubbing at his eyes. He had a serious case of raccoon eyes going on that didn't mesh well with his unusually long beard.

"Welcome to fatherhood," Sam said without a hint of remorse.

"You don't have to sound so smug about it," Deeks said. Sam snorted and leaned forward in his chair.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for one of you to have kids just so you'll know what it's like? You think it's all cute smiles and teaching them how to roll over until you're covered in baby spit up and haven't slept for a month."

"He's literally been waiting years for this opportunity," Callen confirmed. "You don't want to know how excited he was when he found out you guys were pregnant. I've never seen him smile so big."

"It's nice to know you're enjoying our suffering," Kensi said wryly.

"Just wait until she starts teething, then you'll know what suffering is. And of course there's the terrible twos and potty training…oh and let's not forget when she's a teenager and starts talking about going on dates," Sam continued and roughly patted Deeks on the shoulder.

"I hate you," Kensi muttered into her hands while Deeks plucked at the neckline of his shirt and gingerly sniffed it.

"Hm, does that look like spit up or pee to you?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't quite figure out how to fit it in, but Kensi's accepted a not field-work position in this scenario.


	32. It's Just a Flesh Wound

Prompt 85 from the drabble challenge: "I'm not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor."

* * *

"Wait, explain what happened one more time." Kensi stared down at Deeks who was stiffly reclined on the couch with an ice pack pressed loosely over the left side of his torso and a folded dishcloth against the thin cut on his forehead. The cloth was liberally dotted with blood and shook every so often beneath Deeks' unsteady hand. He'd come home about half an hour ago, bloodied and bruised, explaining what happened in a series of halting, incomprehensible sentences.

Kensi crosses her arms beneath her chest and raised an eyebrow as she waited. She liked to think she presented a fairly intimidating figure at 8 months pregnant, hopefully Deeks would think so too.

"Sam counted to three, I jumped, landed on the suspect and then we kinda rolled down a small cliff before I subdued him," Deeks explained with forced casualness. He tried to smile winningly but it came out more like a grimace.

"You rolled down a cliff," Kensi repeated.

"Yeah, just a small one."

"How small?"

"No more than 200 yards," he mumbled.

"200 yards!" Kensi shouted, making Deeks, and the baby inside her, jump. She grabbed her cheeks shaking her head. "No wonder you look like you got run over by a Jeep."

"It's really not that bad."

"I can't believe Sam and Callen actually made you jump off a moving vehicle," she said.

"We actually drew straws," Deeks offered, apparently thinking that bit of information would somehow ease Kensi's mind.

"You drew-you-I can't believe how stupid you guys are!" Deeks reached for her hand and she brushed him off angrily.

"Hey, it's not like we haven't done incredibly stupid and dangerous things in the past," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was always there before," she admitted and sat on the edge of the couch next to him.

"Sorry I made you worry," Deeks said sheepishly. Kensi allowed him to squeeze her shoulder, then turned to face him.

"I can't believe Hetty didn't make you get checked out by a doctor," she said, shaking her head again. Fiddling with the edge of the dishcloth, he said,

"Hetty wanted to, but once she patched me up a little, I told her I didn't feel too bad."

"And…?" Deeks twitched nervously beneath her stare.

"My ribs kind of hurt," he admitted.

"How badly?"

"Something might be broken." Kensi made an exasperated sound.

"Seriously, Deeks? Well it looks like we're going to urgent care. Hopefully I can still get a seatbelt around this thing," Kensi said, glaring down at her bump even as she gently rubbed it. The baby kicked back reassuringly.

"Kensi," Deeks whined, "I don't want to go to the doctor. I'm sure I'll feel better in a few hours."

"You are unbelievable," Kensi hissed, jerking her hand out of his and hopping off the couch. Deeks reached to pull her back and stopped suddenly, gasping in pain.

Her first instinct was to go to his side, but she stayed back a few feet and crossed her arms again. Deeks was softly panting, his head bent low and it was painful to watch.

"I'm not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor," she said firmly, not sure how long she could stick to that statement with Deeks still hunched over in pain.

"Fine, you win," he groaned once he could speak again. Sighing in relief, Kensi knelt beside him and gently helped him sit and then stand. Finally she allowed herself to brush back a few strands of his hair.

"I love you, babe," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "But if you ever do anything as stupid as this while I'm not around to have your back, this Mama Bear is going to kill you."


	33. Dogs are People too

Prompt 47 from the drabble challenge: "Dogs don't wear clothes!"

* * *

"Deeks, please tell me Monty isn't wearing a shirt," Sam said, watching Deeks' elderly dog slowly jog across the lawn.

The team was spread out over Kensi and Deeks' back patio, relaxing after a post-Christmas dinner. Kensi was curled up beside Deeks on a wicker love seat with Eric and Nell seated to their right and Callen and Sam to the left. Overall, everyone seemed relaxed and happy. Of course, Nell's triple batch of egg nog, now half gone, probably hadn't hurt.

"Technically it's a sweater," Deeks confirmed cheerfully, leaning down to pet Monty's scruffy head. Up close Sam could see that the 'sweater' was light blue with a snowflake pattern across the front. Sam made a noise of disgust and downed the rest of his egg nog, wincing slightly as he got a mostly undiluted mouthful of brandy.

"Why?" he asked, when he could speak again, pointing to Monty to clarify.

"It's festive," Deeks said as though it was obvious.

"Deeks, dogs don't wear clothes."

"Monty does. And he loves it. Don't you boy? Besides it keeps him from getting chilly." Sam rolled his eyes and glared at Deeks who appeared completely genuine. He was vaguely aware that his teammates were probably finding this highly amusing.

"That's why animals have fur," Sam argued.

"I think it's cute," Nell chimed in from beside Deeks, reaching out with one hand for Monty and in the process, allowing the drink in her other hand to tip dangerously. Eric discreetly removed it before it could spill and hid the glass behind a potted plant.

"It's ridiculous," Sam insisted.

"You're just jealous that they don't make sweaters like that in your size," Callen said with a wide grin. Of all of them, he was probably the least drunk. Which wasn't saying much.

"You wanna walk home?"

"You know that threat doesn't work anymore now that Uber exists, right?"

"Well, I think Monty looks very handsome and distinguished," Eric said, happily ignoring Sam's glare. "I bet if you trimmed him up a little bit he'd look great in a little tux and bow tie."

"Oh for god's-" Sam sputtered, turning abruptly to Kensi who now had her legs draped over Deeks' lap. "Kensi, are you ok with this?" She shrugged negligently.

"Personally I think it's ridiculous, but if it makes Deeks happy, who am I to argue? I know when to pick my battles and sweaters for Monty is not one I'm willing to die over," she said, smiling up at Deeks and leaning up for a kiss.

"Unbelievable," Sam muttered to himself. "I need another drink." Nell helpfully refilled it for him, clinking it with her own which was filled to the very top again. There was a peaceful lull in the conversation as they drank. Then Deeks cleared his throat.

"So, uh, Eric. Where can I get one of those dog tuxedos?"


	34. Playing Dirty

Prompt 74 from the drabble challenge: "I'm not wearing a tie." Things get slightly sexy, so we'll rate this as T.

* * *

"Ready," Deeks announced, lifting his arms from his sides as he looked to Kensi for approval. She eyed his light blue dress shirt, open slightly at the neck, paired with black pants. Hot, was the first word that crossed her mind, the second was, underdressed.

She finished slipping an earring hook through her ear and said,

"This is a black tie even, remember?"

"And my pants, shoes, and suit jacket are black," Deeks answered, giving a little mock pirouette.

"Deeks…" she said warningly.

"I'm not wearing a tie," he said adamantly. He even went so far as to cross his arms, adopting a stubborn expression.

"You know Hetty will never let you through the door without one."

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?" he asked. She was wearing a dark blue, figure hugging halter dress with faux diamonds decorating the bodice. It was admittedly gorgeous, but somehow she thought Deeks had ulterior motives for mentioning it just now.

"Quit trying to change the subject," she said. Since Deeks didn't make a move, she opened his rarely touched drawer of ties, cuff links, and handkerchiefs and selected two ties, one dark blue and the other black. "Take your pick."

"Kensi…you know I hate dressing up," Deeks whined while she stubbornly held both ties in front of him.

"I don't remember you minding it so much a few years ago when you were trying to 'borrow' one of Hetty's tuxes," she said skeptically.

"That was before I realized how uncomfortable tuxes and suits are. And ties are the worst part. Besides, you look so hot no one will pay any attention to what I'm wearing." He leaned forward and tried to gently tug the offending ties from Kensi's hands while distracting her with a kiss. She rolled her eyes, but didn't stop him. It looked like it was time to pull out the big guns.

Nipping at his lower lip, Kensi smiled against his mouth and then gave him a firm shove that knocked him off balance and onto their bed.

Ignoring his look of surprise, Kensi bent down, making sure he had a decent view down the front of her dress and trailed her nose down his cheek. On the way back up she paused by his ear and whispered,

"Have I ever mentioned how sexy you are in a full suit and tie?" Deeks gulped audibly. The fabric hugs all your muscles just right and all I can think about is slowly removing each piece, starting with the tie." Kensi trailed the blue strip of fabric over Deeks' shoulder; his gaze was fixed on her every movement.

"Kensi…" he murmured. She leaned into him and trailed the hand with black tie through his hair. Deeks pulled in a shuddery breath and shifted restlessly, grasping at her satin covered hip. Clearly they hadn't been having sex often enough if he was reacting this strongly to her hastily thrown together fantasy. They'd have to remedy that. After Hetty's dinner of course.

"Mm, and then once I have you completely naked, I'd slowly kiss my way down your chest and stomach and-" Deeks let out a gasping breath and yanked a tie from her hand at random.

"Fine, I'll wear a damn tie," he gasped.

"Good choice," Kensi said approvingly, easing off him. He'd glared malevolently, muttering to himself as he slipped the tie around his neck and looped a knot with practiced ease.

"You're evil," he complained, but didn't seem overly upset with her. Kensi came up behind him and brushed imaginary wrinkles from his pants, allowing her hands to linger on his hips.

"Well maybe I'll have to make it up to you when we get back home."

"Really?" He sounded surprised and she pushed at his hips until he turned around. Shifting her hands, Kensi gave his butt a quick squeeze while shamelessly looking him up and down again.

"Just because I had ulterior motives for getting you to wear this, doesn't mean I wasn't being honest," she said, reaching up to give his tie a final tug before she stepped away. "Now hurry up and get your jacket or we're going to be late." She made sure to put an extra swing in her hips as she walked out of the room.

"Damn!" She heard Deeks whisper loudly. "This is going to be the longest freaking dinner party ever."

* * *

A/N: I used the one CBS magazine shoot where ECO's wearing a suit for inspiration. It was an ordeal.


	35. Birthday Surprise

Prompt 99 from the Drabble challenge: "How could you forget your son's birthday?"

It took me a few tries to get this one figured out, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow, Mrs. Deeks?" Eric asked as he followed Roberta around with a plastic bin. The team had ended up at the bar again for a round of celebratory drinks and Eric had somehow been enlisted into helping Roberta with bussing tables. Kensi just shook her head but at least Eric didn't seem to mind.

The rest of the team had commandeered most of the barstools and were drinking some of the less popular beer before it went out of date.

"Why are you having a party?" Roberta asked, imperiously gesturing for Eric to bring the glasses and plates behind the bar.

"I guess no one mentioned it, but we usually have a little something for everybody's birthday," Sam explained. "It's more of a casual dinner than a party and sometimes it gets delayed or cancelled if a case pops up."

"Oh crap," Roberta groaned. "It's Martin's birthday tomorrow isn't it?" She looked guiltily at her son.

"Yes," Kensi confirmed after an awkward moment of silence. Roberta threw her head back for a second and then sighed loudly.

"Well, that's just perfect."

"How could you forget your son's birthday?" Callen asked incredulously which earned him a dark look from Roberta. Usually Callen got along pretty well with Roberta so it was a little surprising to see her displeased with him. He continued to stare at her, blatantly unmoved by her annoyance, until she threw up her arms in exasperation.

"I've been busy," she explained shortly, quickly getting over her guilt. "Besides, Marty doesn't mind. Do you?" She directed the last part at Deeks who'd been pretty silent up to this point. He shrugged and took a swig of his beer, taking a moment to frown at the label.

"Ok, we're definitely not reordering that," he muttered. "And to answer your question, mom, no I don't mind."

"I guess the actual date isn't all that important, as long as you remember the general time," Nell said, sounding vaguely let down that there wasn't more drama.

"Of course, there was the year you forgot I'd already turned 16," he added and Roberta reached across the bar to smack him on the shoulder.

"That was one time and I fixed the icing on your cake as soon as I figured it out," she said.

"Don't feel too bad," Callen offered consolingly, handing Roberta a beer. She declined and poured herself a glass of scotch instead. "Kensi got Deeks' birthday wrong once too. By about a week I think."

"We said we'd never mention that incident again," Kensi said tightly which only made Callen grin all the more. She hated that particular memory and just thinking about it now left a nasty taste in her mouth. Before she could get too upset, Deeks bumped her shoulder and smiled gently.

"You know," he said, "the older I get, the more I realize that things like birthdays don't matter that much. As long as I get to spend time with the people I care about, that's enough." Kensi leaned into him, stretching up to kiss his cheek.

"Well you could have mentioned that before we shelled out for filet mignon," Sam muttered and Nell drove a small, pointy elbow into his ribs.

"That's so sweet, Deeks," she said as Sam winced and rubbed at his side. He purposely moved several inches away.

"You really mean that, honey?" Roberta asked.

"Yeah," he said after a moment, leaning over the bar to kiss her cheek. Roberta patted his chest with a wide grin.

"Great, then you won't mind if I miss your dinner. I've got a hot date tomorrow and I don't want to screw it up. He says he's got a yacht."

"Seriously, Mom?" Deeks' nose curled up in apparent disgust.

"What? I'll spend time with you after the date. Maybe I'll even have time to pick up a card on my way back," she said, ignoring the various looks of astonishment and shocked laughter around her. Kensi patted Deeks' back, trying her best to hide her amusement. Life was never dull with two Deeks' around.

"Oh, never change Roberta," Sam said with a wide grin. "Never change."


	36. Heritage

A/N: Densi a few years from now. I'm quite proud of this one, short as it is.

* * *

"Daddy, is your daddy dead?" Kensi froze and looked at Deeks who appeared equally stunned by the question and then down at their five year old son. He waited patiently, fiddling with two red LEGO's. They were sprawled out on the living room floor with several buckets' worth of building bricks, a scavenged doll house, and for unknown reasons, a large stuffed penguin that Matthew had grown attached to recently.

"Yeah, he is, Mattie," Deeks answered eventually, his demeanor suddenly graver than it had been half a minute ago. Kensi breathed out slowly, wondering if her ever curious son would be content with that answer.

"Oh," Mattie said, adding the blocks to his asymmetrical tower. "Why don't you ever talk about him?" Kensi looked back to Deeks. They'd decided after much discussion not to address Gordon Brandel unless asked directly. Kensi had assumed the topic would be raised at some point, but certainly not this soon.

Feeling for Deeks, knowing that even after all these years he still struggled with talking about Gordon Brandel, she grabbed his hand and nodded encouragingly. Whatever he chose to say, she would back him up.

When neither of them answered immediately, Mattie added, "Mama tells stories about Grandpa Blye all the time, but you never talk about Grandpa Deeks." It was true; Kensi kept her father alive through every story she could remember and every lesson Donald Blye had taught her.

"C'mere," Deeks said, patting his knee. Mattie crawled over and climbed into his dad's lap, grasping a handful of his t-shirt as he stared up at him. Kensi scooted closer and wrapped her arm around Deeks' waist. "Mattie, you know…" he paused and Kensi could see him trying to find the right words that would make sense to a five year old without possibly marring his innocence.

"Some dad's, they're not always nice all the time. Sometimes they do mean things. My dad was one of those dads and he wasn't very nice to me or grandma Deeks." Mattie's dark brown eyes grew wide and his mouth popped open slightly. Kensi imagined that thought of parents being mean, even if he'd accused them of it a thousand times before, had never truly occurred to him.

"Why was he so mean?" he whispered. Deeks shook his head and absentmindedly rubbed the top of Matthew's head.

"I don't really know. But, that's why we don't talk about my daddy much. He wasn't a very nice man," he repeated.

"Does it make you sad?" Mattie asked and something about his innocently intended question had Kensi swiping a finger beneath her eye.

"Sometimes, but not much anymore. And when it does, I always remember that I have you and mommy and your aunts and uncles and grandmas. When I think of all you guys I don't have any reason to be sad."

"We make you happy?"

"The happiest," Deeks confirmed, glancing up at Kensi and squeezing her knee with his free hand. Mattie looked between them again, his face screwing up the way it did when he was thinking of something difficult. Then he grabbed Deeks' cheeks between his hands, his small fingers just reaching the edges of his jaw.

"I'm glad you're one of the good daddies," he said firmly. He gave Deeks a rather wet sounding kiss and then jumped off his lap and into the pile of toys. Deeks sat unmoving and when Kensi turned his face to hers, his eyes were wet with tears.

"One of the best dads," she confirmed, pressing a kiss beside the wet spot on his cheek. Deeks blindly reached for her hand and gripped it tightly as they watched Mattie quietly chattering to himself while he played.


	37. Nursery

Deeks and Kensi are sitting in a partially finished nursery. Deeks is surrounded by wooden slats, boards and a random collection of tools. His hair is a complete disaster and every few minutes, he grabs a couple handfuls.

Deeks: How hard can this be?

Kensi: Well, based on the fact that we've been sitting here for an hour and still don't have a functioning crib, I'd say pretty hard.

Deeks, peering at a sheet of directions, upside down: Unless you can figure out which one is 'D', no talking.

Kensi, sighing and rubbing her bump for a minute: And we did so well with painting and putting up the decorations.

Deeks: Why the hell does part D look like every other part?!

*The doorbell rings and a minute later Callen and Sam walk in*

Deeks: What are you guys doing here?

Sam, grinning in amusement as he takes in Deeks and the surrounding mess: Kensi called in reinforcement. Seemed to think you guys might need some help with the baby furniture.

Deeks narrowing his eyes at Kensi briefly: I'd be greatly offended…if I weren't so relieved. I'm pretty sure sadists designed this thing.

Callen: Ok, take it easy, Deeks. The first thing you need to do is get rid of this thing. *he plucks the directions from Deeks hands and tears it in several pieces* Never, ever follow the directions.

Sam, looking vaguely worried: I don't think that was such a good idea.

Kensi: I thought you were a master at these things.

Sam, clearly offended: I am. I just think, as a general rule, that it's a bad idea to destroy instructions. Now hand me that screwdriver. *he doesn't see Kensi's amused grin*

Three hours later:

Sam: This is impossible. You guys must have gotten a set with the wrong pieces.

Callen, comfortably sitting next to Kensi as she folds baby clothes: Ah, so the master has finally met his match.

Sam: I don't wanna hear anything from you. We wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't torn up the directions.

Deeks, pinching the bridge of his nose: Believe me, they wouldn't have helped.

Kensi: We should have just gotten the pre-assembled version.

Deeks: It was $300 more!

Callen: Let's put it this way, Deeks, do you want to save money, or risk potential divorce?

Deeks, glances at Kensi: You guys want to help me put this stuff back in the box?

Kensi: I'll grab some packing tape.

Callen, shaking his head: And to think, you said you were a master.


	38. You Wanna Fight?

"Huh." Kensi looked over at Deeks who was frowning, looking in deep in thought.

"You look like your contemplating the solution to global warming, what's up?" she asked, setting down her pen. He glanced at her still frowning slightly and shrugged.

"Oh, I was just thinking. We're finally married now and we've mostly decided that we'll have kids in the next few years…we don't really have anything to argue about anymore."

"So what are you saying, you want us to argue?"

"No, of course not!" Deeks said immediately.

"I would think it's a good thing that we've been able to work out most of our major problems and now have healthy ways of expressing our differences," Kensi said succinctly, glaring at her husband who appeared slightly taken aback by her response.

"I agree, it's great. It's also a little weird. I mean, you have to admit that we kind of built our relationship on our bickering and arguing to a certain degree."

"Are you trying to start an argument now?" Kensi asked pointedly, her tone leaving no question about her level of annoyance.

"No. Definitely not. I do not want to fight with you. At all," Deeks rambled, sounding only vaguely disappointed.

"Oh my god, you want to start an argument because you miss it, don't you?" Kensi guessed incredulously.

"That is so not true."

"Then why do you look disappointed?" Deeks started to defend himself but was interrupted as Sam came back into the bullpen with a file.

"Are you two seriously having an argument about whether or not you argue?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No," they answered together. Sam rolled his eyes again.

"You guys are ridiculous. And for the record, you guys are always arguing. Usually about stupid stuff now a days, but it still counts."

"That is not true," Kensi disagreed while Deeks adopted a superior expression.

"And this," Deeks said, pointing between him and Kensi' "was clearly a private conversation." Sam smiled dangerously and leaned across the front of Deeks' desk, looking down at him.

"Then once again, maybe you should take your private conversations somewhere else."

"Rude."

"We'd never be having this conversation if you hadn't started complaining about our lack of arguments," Kensi said and Deeks threw his hands in the air.

"I wasn't complaining!" he said loudly. Sam groaned.

"I really need to retire," he said to himself.


	39. That's What She Said

A small Drabble for Battle Scars. I think the title says it all. And if it doesn't, this is somewhat mature.

* * *

"Butter your muffin? Really?" Deeks asked once they were back in the SUV.

"What?" Kensi said, sounding confused, but Deeks rolled his eyes. Naturally she was going to act all innocent.

"You asked if I was upset because 'you didn't butter my muffin'," Deeks replied, using overly large air quotes.

"It's a valid question." Deeks snorted at her excuse.

"Yeah right. It's a valid innuendo."

"It was not!" Kensi protested, sounding outraged. "Why on earth would you think that was supposed to be an innuendo?" She looked slightly disugsted, but Deeks notes a slight tinge to her cheeks and he grabbed onto that.

"A," he started, extending a finger, "We had pancakes for breakfast, not muffins. And B, your voice was suggestive when you said it."

"My voice was-oh my god! You are ridiculous!" Kensi exclaimed. She was shaking her head and actually looked truly annoyed. "Well after this conversation I'm certainly not 'buttering your muffin'." She continued muttering under her breath.

"So it is an innuendo then?" Deeks asked with a frown. Kensi slapped the steering wheel with both hands and let out a frustrated scream.

"No!" she shouted, nearly laughing despite herself. She started the car and pulled into traffic with a bit more recklessness than usual. There was silence for a few minutes and then Deeks turned to her with a contemplative look.

"What if I fill your donut? Will you reconsider my muffin?" Kensi frowned again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Wait, no, don't tell me. I don't even want to know."

"That wasn't a 'no'," Deeks pointed out.


	40. Chapter 40

Originally posted before Let Fate Decide aired. Possible spoilers if you haven't seen season 10 or 11.

* * *

There was a break in the gunfire and Kensi looked over at Deeks. His cheeks were smudged with dust and grime (hers were probably the same) and there was a small scrape over his right eyebrow from flying debris.

She felt a sudden swell of love for him and regret that these might be their last moments together. Her heart clenched tightly with the supressed emotion. Unthinkingly, her hand crept up to cover the place were her heart beat beneath layers of cloth and Kevlar.

Any moment the assault would begin again and suddenly her hasty 'I love you' was not enough.

"Deeks," she murmured, aware that they really didn't have time for this. They needed to plan while they could. He turned to her, his eyes drawn down in concern. There was about two feet of space between them and she scooted closer, grabbing the hand that wasn't clutching his rifle.

"We're going to run out of ammunition soon," he informed her grimly. Kensi squeezed his hand a little harder and cleared her throat.

"Babe, if we don't get out o-" Deeks interrupted her with a sharp jerk of his head and said,

"No, we're not doing this right now because we are getting out of here."

"But what if we don't?" Kensi asked hoarsely. "As much as I hate to say it, we could die today and I cannot face that possibility without telling you," she stopped suddenly as an unexpected sob tried to work its way up her throat. Her voice shook when she continued. "I love you Marty Deeks. I love you and I love being your wife. You are my everything." Deeks' grip on her hand was achingly tight as she finished.

He pulled her to his chest, ignoring the bulk of protective equipment between their bodies, and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too Kensi Blye. And I promise that I will do everything in my power to get us out of here. Because we have so many more moments we need to live. I promise this isn't the end," Deeks whispered fervently. His hand found the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his for a fast, bruising kiss. Kensi clung to him for the brief moments and then pulled back, collecting herself once more.

"We will get out of this," Deeks repeated, catching Kensi's eyes and waiting until she nodded.

"Ok."

"Are you two done making out, or do you need a few more minutes?" Sabatino called dryly from his spot beside a crate.

"And this is why you weren't invited to the wedding," Deeks answered, loading a new clip into his weapon.


	41. Call Me Marty

"So Kensi, when are you going to stop calling Deeks, Deeks?" Both Kensi and Deeks looked up at the out of blue question from Callen. It was a paperwork morning and they'd all been catching up on expense reports and other documents that typically got put to the side during a n active case. Apparently Callen had either finished his portion or was relying on Sam taking over for him.

"What?" Kensi asked, clearly annoyed. She still had a large stack of papers to wade through and even with Deeks' help, it was going to take a good part of the day to complete.

"What are you going to call him." Callen rephrased the question and gestured to Deeks with his head. "You can't keep calling him Deeks forever." Deeks snorted and and said,

"Uh, why not. It's my name. What do you think she should call me?"

"I don't know, maybe your first name."

"Give it a rest, G" Sam suggested with quiet firmness. Naturally Callen ignored him as Kensi waved her hand quickly, shaking her head.

"Oh no, I can't call him Marty or Martin. I only use his first name around people we don't know very well and that feels weird enough as it is," she said, making a face.

"He's just trying to wind you up," Sam said. He was the only one still diligently working and obviously had no patience for nonesense.

"It's a legitimate question," Callen insisted and when Deeks rolled his eyes, he added, "You guys are planning on having kids soon, right? In a couple years those kids are going to start talking and don't you think they'll find it a little strange that you call their dad by his last name?"

"I never thought of that," Kensi murmured, turning to Deeks with a distressed expression. It wasn't clear if it was do to her lapse in forethought or at the possibility that she might need start calling Deeks 'Marty' on a regular basis.

"Me neither," Deeks said, looking equally worried.

"What else haven't we thought about?"

"Guys, this isn't something you need to get worked up about," Sam interjected, raising his voice for the first time. "Who cares if you call him Deeks. The kids aren't going to care and if they ever do, I'm sure they'll be old enough to understand why. Now shut up and start working."

"Martin," Kensi said tentatively a few minutes later. Deeks shuddered and said,

"Uh yeah, no. That's definitely not going to work. I'm getting major mom vibes."

"Marty?"

"Not unless you want me to think of sex every time you say it."

"Ok, I definitely didn't need to hear that," Callen said as Kensi continued to try out different and increasingly more ridiculous variations of 'Marty'.

"Why do I even try," Sam muttered under his breath.


	42. Georg

A sequel to the previous drabble, per request on Tumblr.

* * *

The next day Sam was in a much better mood, in part because he'd caught up on his paperwork but mostly because Callen was rushing around trying to finish his own reports before they were assigned a case. In a surprising turn of events, Sam had blatantly refused to offer any assistance to his partner.

Sam had been heckling Callen all morning, much to Kensi and Deeks' amusement.

"Hey, since you brought up the topic yesterday, what are the kids going to call you?" he asked, grinning broadly as he leaned back in his chair. Callen answered without looking up, typing frantically.

"For one thing, I don't have any kids and for another, any kids I do run into can call me G or Callen."

"You want Kensi and Deeks' kids to call you Uncle G or Uncle Callen?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Sam chuckled smugly at Callen's question.

"It's going to be weird for them. They're going to have an Uncle Sam and an Uncle Eric and then there will be you, Uncle G," Sam said.

"It's not weird," Callen muttered as he peered at a form that was crumpled and stained with something green.

"I think you should start using your first name too so it doesn't get awkward later on when you try to explain why you only go by an initial."

"That's a good idea, Sam," Kensi said, nodding in agreement. "Kids ask a lot of questions."

"I am not having any kids call me 'Grisha'.

"Then maybe you can use a different name."

"That's a good idea, Deeks. I vote for George."

"I hate that name," Callen interrupted before they could get too attached to the idea.

"Rude," Deeks said, pretending to be deeply offended. "There's lots of awesome people named 'George'." He looked ready to rattle off a list of said people but Kensi beat him to it and offered,

"One of the twins from Harry Potter is named George."

"Actually, and you should know this, Grisha can be used as a Russian variation of George." Callen sighed and finally looked up, his eyes narrowed at his partner.

"Yeah, don't listen to everything you read online. And for the last time, I'm not changing my name to George." There was a beat and then Deeks shared a smirk with Sam as he leaned towards Callen.

"Ok, then what about Georg?"

"Deeks, that's just the Germanic version of George!"

"I know, but it sounds a lot cooler and it's the name of a character from a timeless musical."

"You make that sound like that's a good thing," Callen said. He looked thoroughly put off by the latest suggestion. Raising his hands in calming gesture, Sam said,

"Ok, ok." Callen appeared relieved, apparently believing that he was about to be left to his work in peace. Then Sam added, "Any form of George is out of the question. But what about Gary?" This suggestion earned an immediate head shake from Kensi.

"Mm, I don't know. He doesn't really look like a Gary to me."

"What about Garrett?," Deeks said, raising his finger as both Kensi and Sam began to object. "No, hear me out. It's got a strong sound to it, like somebody who could beat you up in a dark alley, but also has a certain soap opera-y feel to it that adds romance."

As they continued to debate among themselves, Callen started working through the files on his desk at record speed. His coworkers didn't notice his lack of input to the conversation, too busy suggesting increasingly ridiculous names.

"Gideon."

"Yeah, Deeks, cause G really seems like the biblical type." Despite his words Sam was still grinning and seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

"I know, Garth." Kensi said, earning herself twin frowns of distaste and confusion from Sam and Deeks.

"Garth," Deeks mouthed at the same time as Hetty quietly cleared her throat. It wasn't clear how long she'd been standing there listening, but she observed them for a moment longer before she offered with a thoughtful expression,

"You know, I've always been partial to the name Geoffrey, spelled with a 'G' instead of a 'J'. Callen looked aghast but didn't have time to object as Eric and Nell wandered in.

"Ooh, do we get to make suggestions?" Eric asked excitedly.

Callen answered "No." at the same time as Kensi said "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome! I'll go with Gabriel."

"And my choice would have to be Geovanni," Nell said winking at Eric. "I've always wanted to name one of my children that."

"Wait what-?" Hetty clapped her hands together, interrupting them again before Eric could finish his question.

"My apologies. As enjoyable as this little discussion has been, I'm afraid we do have a case," she said, actually looking slightly dismayed. Everyone upstairs. Oh and I do hope you've caught up on your paperwork, because this case is shaping up to be a difficult one." With that she left the bullpen.

"I'm not even halfway done," Callen said, looking between the pile of papers and then accusingly at Sam.

"Hey, don't blame me, Georg. You had all of yesterday to get it done."

"Do not call me that." Sam's cheeks dimpled as he smiled even more broadly and started following his partner up the stairs, the rest of the team not far behind.

* * *

A/N: According to my very brief google search, Grisha could potentially be used as a nickname for the Russian version of George. I don't know how accurate this information is but it worked for the story.

After posting this, I realized I should note that the musical referenced is the Sound of Music.


End file.
